idmanhwafandomcom-20200213-history
Cheyna
Cheyna is a dark elf, and the wife of Bhakro. She resides in the Forest of Khali, albeit outside of the dark elves' home, because she lives with a human and is unable to enter the center of the forest. She has been married to Bhakro for five years and still considers herself to be in the "honeymoon phase" of her life. Currently they have a competition going on between them -- continuously "fighting", Cheyna holds a record of 353 wins to Bhakro's matching losses. Little is known about Cheyna; while she comes off as hostile and rude, tending to give people derogatory nicknames (ie. calling Gaise "Flat Chest"), she also shows concern for people. Bhakro mentions that his wife is actually a very kind person, despite her harsh exterior. She holds great respect for the dark elves' Elder, who reveals that Cheyna has always wanted to travel. She is also shown to be observant and have considerable fighting skill. Story Cheyna is first mentioned when Bhakro is traveling with Bellephor's mercenary group. He tells them that he's married and his wife is a dark elf -- they all respond with disbelief and state that Cheyna must not care for appearance. Bhakro responds otherwise. The mercenary group first encounters Cheyna after Id's battle with Procas. Bhakro leads them to the Forest of Khali where they hope to have Id healed. Upon entering the forest, Cheyna senses Bhakro's presence and leaves her cottage. As the group nears, Bhakro stops them when arrows begin to fire, warning them not to come near him unless they wanted to die. Because he can't sense her, Bhakro insults Cheyna and flips her off, which causes her killing attempt to grow, allowing him to spot her. The two fight until eventually Bhakro gives in, and complains that he's lost to her 353 times. He then proceeds to compliment her and the two act sweet together, until she quickly reprimands him for leaving without warning. Bellephor then requests that the dark elves' revered Elder heal Id. Cheyna brushes him off until she senses the presence of Id and takes in his appearance; she recognizes him as the boy that the Elder has requested to meet again. She sends all of the mercenaries and Bhakro to the nearby town outside of the forest, and takes Lady Keisa, Bellephor, and Id into the elves' sacred forest home. After Id is healed, Procas comes into the forest. Cheyna, angered that his dark presence dared to enter the forest, goes to try and stop him -- only to nearly be defeated. The Elder appears and asks that Procas stop, promising that Id will be the one to heal his daughter. Then, after rendezvousing with Id, the Elder requests that Cheyna accompany Id to Kaarin's Tree, knowing that she has always longed to see the world. Cheyna leaves the Forest of Khali and continues on the travels with them. She shows considerable respect for Id, after he impresses her by starting to heal Arael, Procas' daughter. She is also the only one to notice that Lady Keisa's maidservant has magic. When the mercenary group runs into Mercio, who is after Bahajan, Cheyna helps Gaise strengthen her fire shield to prevent the carriage carrying Arael and Lady Keisa, and everyone in the group, from freezing. She informs her that in order to strengthen the barrier, she has to increase the ki for a single moment, not continuously pour it into the fire. When Mercio decides to retreat and turns his attention to Bahajan, Cheyna notices and she and her husband quickly hide Bahajan and replace him with a fake. When Mercio leaves, satisfied, and the group realizes that she saved the Duke, she shrugs it off as though it were nothing. She appears again in Raailon when Id is meeting with Selenia and Laillo Sidgar. She comments that she thought she smelled a "lizard," and Laillo Sidgar reacts in a furious manner about how she and her kind are outcasts, and how dare they show their faces now after betraying God. Cheyna merely responds that she was there (in the hallway, in Raailon) first and didn't need to leave; and she says that she's glad she isn't a dragon because they've been waiting for a long time for a sign of "God's will" and act like his pets. (Her opinion about dragons is notably similar to that of the Six Fragments of Chaos, most likely because of their shared origins: Ground Zero). The argument ends when Selenia steps in saying that she doesn't have any quarrels with the Elder of the "Dark Elder Clan" and asks Laillo Sidgar to step down. Cheyna is mentioned again in Raailon when it is invaded. The mercenaries, who try to fend off the artificial swordsmasters in order to protect Lady Keisa, ask where she is -- Gia responds that Cheyna and Bhakro had gone out drinking the night before and had most likely passed out somewhere. Abilities While Cheyna shows no specific attacks, she is noted for being fast and having the ability to hide her presence. She also has significant knowledge and skill with magic, having helped Gaise with hers. Cheyna wields a bow and arrows. Category:Elves Category:Females Category:Individuals